Tradições natalinas
by Sary-chann
Summary: As mais bobas tradições são as que carregam as melhores lembranças e Sakura e Sasuke podem dizer que compartilham ao menos uma. Oneshot em resposta ao desafio do fórum "SasuSaku Forevá! XD" tema: "Natal"
1. Tradições Natalinas

_Oii!! Eu sei que sou uma maluca, mas escrevi essa fic enquanto estou em provas... Assim pelo menos não fico tão ansiosa (sim, eu não consigo mais parar de escrever) E não me matem por não estar escrevendo minhas fics, mas é que eu sempre quis fazer uma fic com tema Natal XD_

_Essa é uma Oneshot em resposta ao desafio proposto pela Mye-chan no fórum "SasuSaku Forevá! XD" (Para quem gosta do casal vale a pena conhecer!! É aqui no FF mesmo, o link vou deixar no fim da fic, ok??)__ O tema é "Natal" e a imagem escolhida é a 6!!_

_**Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!** _

**_

* * *

_**

**_Tradições natalinas_**

Era Véspera de Natal, mas na casa dos Haruno, Sakura ainda terminava os últimos preparativos. Na verdade tudo estava pronto, a árvore preparada, os presentes posicionados e os enfeites de mesa arrumados, mas ela sentia falta de um precioso detalhe.

Sakura: - Onde será que está?? -- Ela ainda estava com a roupa do treino, nem sequer tirara a bandana e as pastas que Tsunade mandara estavam largadas em um canto da sala, tamanha era sua urgência.

A Haruno passou alguns minutos vasculhando uma pequena caixa de papelão sem sucesso e estava quase perdendo suas esperanças. Mas ele tinha que estar ali, os enfeites de Natal eram religiosamente guardados naquela caixa e por isso ela não teria outro lugar para procurar.

Sakura: - Eu juro que deixei aqui... Espere, achei!! -- Ela levantou o enfeite, vitoriosa, depois o levou para perto do corpo como se o abraçasse.

Aquele era um simples ramo de visgo, já feio de tão velho, mas a Haruno não pareceu incomodada e correu para pregá-lo na batente da porta. Depois de feito, passou a admirar seu próprio trabalho com um ar um tanto nostáugico. Afinal seu coração foi levado pelas lembranças a um Natal, três anos atrás, quando ela ainda tinha apenas doze anos.

_Um enfeite tão simples e feio..._

_Mas capaz de despertar sentimentos tão únicos._

- Naruto!! Sasuke-kun!!

Os dois estavam lado a lado e caminhavam despreocupados pelas ruas de Konoha, mas ao ouvirem a voz dela pararam para esperá-la.

Naruto: - Sakura-chan!!

Era manhã de Natal, por isso as ruas da Vila estavam cobertas por uma pesada camada de neve e andar não era fácil. Por isso ela chegou ofegante e demorou até conseguir recompor-se, mas depois sorriu para os dois.

Sakura: - Finalmente encontrei vocês. O que vão fazer hoje à noite?? -- Os dois a olharam com um ar interrogativo.

Naruto: - Nada, mas por que??

Sakura: - Minha família vai fazer uma ceia de Natal, vocês não querem ir?? Kakashi-sensei já disse que irá. -- Sakura mal terminou a frase e os olhos do Uzumaki já pareciam brilhar.

Naruto: - Mesmo?! Eu nunca fui convidado para algo assim, arigatou Sakura-chan. Com certeza eu vou. O que será que eu devo usar?? Mas eu não comprei presentes e...

Sakura: - Calma, Naruto, vai ser algo bem simples, não se preocupe. -- Sakura não esperava aquele tipo de reação, mas deixou registrado mentalmente um aviso para convidá-lo mais vezes. É triste ver alguém passar o Natal sozinho e Naruto passou todos os de sua vida assim.

Sasuke por outro lado não respondeu de imediato e por alguns segundos pareceu um pouco surpreso. Não por causa do convite, mas por ter esquecido que era Natal.

Sakura: - Sasuke-kun?? E você?? -- Ela perguntou esperançosa, mas o Uchiha simplesmente desviou os olhos dos dela, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e voltou a andar, deixando-os para trás.

Sasuke: - Não... -- Sakura apenas pôde acompanhá-lo com os olhos até um certo ponto da rua, depois ele sumiu em uma esquina qualquer.

_Como eu era insensível e tola..._

_Não percebia o quanto minhas palavras de carinho o feriam e o afastavam de mim._

Depois de separar-se de Sakura e Naruto, Sasuke foi em direção ao cemitério de Konoha. Se Sakura não tivesse dito nada ele teria esquecido de "comemorar" o feriado com sua família. Como todos os Natais desde o massacre de seu clã, Sasuke passou a tarde inteira trocando as flores dos túmulos e quando terminou o Sol já descia no horizonte.

Em breve anoiteceria e ele ainda ficou um longo tempo assistindo ao pôr-do-Sol enquanto permanecia sentado ao lado do túmulo de seus pais. Depois decidiu que era hora de voltar e deixou que seus pés o levassem para casa enquanto sua mente divagava entre lembranças e pensamentos mais sombrios.

A noite estava muito gelada, começara a nevar e o vento carregava os flocos contra seu rosto austero. O máximo que podia fazer era tentar escondê-lo na gola de sua blusa e esfregar as mãos em busca de calor, mas ainda assim o frio era cortante. Como gostaria de um lugar quente para aquecer o corpo.

Para sua surpresa quando deu por si estava parado em frente à porta dos Haruno. Por que ele estava ali?? Sasuke ficou parado por alguns segundos, surpreso consigo mesmo e chegou a pensar em voltar para casa e esquecer aquele estranho episódio, mas foi quando notou a decoração. O Uchiha passou a fitar a batente com interesse, porque quase sobre sua cabeça havia um pequeno ramo de visgo. Ele continuou parado, com os olhos fixos naquele pequeno enfeite natalino e não mudou de posição nem mesmo quando Sakura abriu a porta.

Sakura: - Sasuke-kun??

Ela estava surpresa por vê-lo ali parado, uma vez que apenas abrira a porta porque precisava ir à casa de Ino pedir açúcar. A campainha não tocara, ou será que ela não ouviu?? Mas o mais estranho foi ver que ele olhava para algum ponto sobre sua cabeça, por curiosidade seguiu seu olhar e notou que ele olhava para o visgo, por isso corou.

Sakura: - Ah, isso... Ignore, é uma tradição boba que minha mãe gosta de manter.

_Mas bobas tradições de Natal_

_São as que carregam as melhores lembranças..._

O pequeno Sasuke, com apenas oito anos na época, observava com uma silenciosa curiosidade sua mãe preparar um pequeno ramo de folhas e tentar pregá-lo no teto da sala. Ele estava próximo da árvore de Natal e na verdade olhara para a mãe para ver se ela estava distraída, se estivesse ele aproveitaria para tentar descobrir o que era seu presente, mas aquela atitude atípica dela chamou sua atenção.

Sasuke: - Oka-san, por que você vai colocar esse mato no teto?? -- Sua mãe tinha acabado de pregar o ramo e não conseguiu conter uma risada enquanto descia da escada.

Uchiha Mikoto era uma mulher muito bonita, tinha pele bem clara, olhos de um negro profundo e cabelos longos, lisos e negros levemente tocados pelo azul. Sasuke era mais parecido com ela do que com o pai, até mesmo na personalidade.

Mikoto: - Sasuke, isso não é um mato. É um visgo de Natal.

Sasuke: - Pra mim continua sendo um mato. -- O garoto olhava para aquele pequeno arranjo com um misto de suspeita e descrença, mas a curiosidade o fez se aproximar de Mikoto.

Mikoto: - Ele faz parte uma antiga tradição natalina... Se um casal pára sob um visgo eles precisam se beijar.

Sasuke: - Beijar?? -- Ele fez uma careta de nojo. -- Como você e o Oto-san??

Mikoto: - Sim.

Sasuke: - Credo, que tradição estranha. Eu nunca farei isso.

Mikoto: - Não diga isso, Sasuke-kun. As tradições existem porque as pessoas sempre as seguem por mais que não vejam sentido nelas, se você parar de seguí-las elas irão desaparecer.

Sasuke: - Eu não vejo problema nisso.

Mikoto: - Como não?? Já imaginou como seria um Natal sem presentes, sem a ceia, sem reuniões de família ou sem canções natalinas?? Tudo isso faz parte da tradição do Natal, assim como o visgo. Sem esses pequenos detalhes o Natal deixaria de existir.

Sasuke: - Mas se você ficar sob o visgo com outro homem que não seja o Oto-san, você vai beijá-lo?? -- Sasuke a olhou com desconfiança.

Mikoto: - Uhm... Acho que isso nunca aconteceu, mas é só ficar de olho no teto para garantir que você estará sob o visgo com a pessoa certa.

Sasuke: - Eu prefiro ficar bem longe desse pedaço de grama.

Mikoto: - Não fale assim, pois vai chegar o dia em que você não poderá escapar... Mas eu sei que será com a pessoa certa.

Sasuke: - Como pode ter certeza??

Mikoto: - Eu sei, porque você é igualzinho ao seu pai, orgulhoso e precavido até o último fio de cabelo, mas mesmo involuntariamente sempre segue seu coração.

Sasuke a fitou sem entender muito bem aquelas palavras, mas feliz por estar sendo comparado ao pai, por isso abriu um largo sorriso. Mikoto também sorriu e estava prestes a dizer mais alguma coisa, mas um agudo apito a fez desviar seus olhos dos do filho.

Mikoto: - Ótimo, nossa ceia de Natal já está pronta...

_Aqueles dias pareciam tão distantes..._

_Como se as lembranças estivessem morrendo junto com as tradições que eu quase esqueci._

_Mas eu não poderia permitir que elas desaparecessem._

Sasuke deu um passo para frente e sem qualquer aviso pousou os lábios sobre os da Haruno. Não foi nada além de um selinho, mas durou eternos segundos para aqueles dois. Sakura foi pega de surpresa e sequer foi capaz de reagir, apenas pôde notar o quanto os lábios dele estavam frios.

Sasuke: - Feliz Natal.

Sem dizer mais nada ele deu as costas para Sakura e tomou o caminho para casa em passos lentos, deixando para trás uma garota confusa que conseguiu apenas levar uma das mãos aos lábios como se não acreditasse no que acabara de acontecer e ao mesmo tempo tentasse gravar mentalmente cada detalhe daquela sensação única.

Sakura: - Sasuke-kun!! -- Quando ela se recuperou do susto ele já estava longe, mas apesar de ter ouvido o grito o Uchiha não se virou. -- Espere, Sasuke-kun!!

O orgulho do Uchiha não permitia que ele se virasse, ainda que sua curiosidade implorasse pelo contrário. Depois de alguns segundo ele ouviu passos se aproximarem, mas não se virou, até que sentiu um forte golpe na cabeça. Ao sentir a neve escorrer de sua cabeça para nuca um arrepio percorreu seu corpo e não foi surpresa quando virou-se para a Haruno, irritado.

Sakura: - Esqueceu seu presente. -- Sakura estaria com a mão sobre a cabeça dele se não fosse o gelo a separá-las, mas em seguida colocou na frente dele um pequeno embrulho. -- Espero que goste. Feliz Natal.

Sasuke a olhou um pouco surpreso, mas a Haruno estava tão encabulada que sequer era capaz de olhá-lo nos olhos. A vermelhidão do rosto dela não era por causa do frio, mas para disfarçar ela sorriu e continuou atrás dele. Ele demorou um pouco, mas depois aceitou o presente.

Sasuke: - Uhm... -- Sem nem sequer uma palavra de agradecimento, ele deu as costas para a Haruno. Mas dessa vez deixava para trás um sorriso no rosto da jovem.

_Ao menos uma vez... _

_Não deixaria para trás um coração despedaçado._

- Sasuke-kun, você não está com frio??

Sasuke estava parado, em pé no alto de uma colina, enquanto observava uma pequena vila na parte baixa do vale. Seus olhos mantinham a costumeira frieza e seu rosto não revelava seus pensamentos, mas talvez porque sua mente estivesse presa em lembranças. A pergunta de Karin o tirou de seus devaneios, ele percebeu que ela se aproximava, mas não se deu ao trabalho de sequer olhar em sua direção, continuou indiferente.

A garota estava preocupada porque sobre o fino kimono que ele usava diariamente estava apenas com uma capa de chuva e um cachecól no pescoço, não o bastante para protegê-lo do frio, afinal nevava. Mas naquele momento um pensamento lhe ocorreu, aquela era uma oportunidade para estar a sós com o Uchiha.

Ela aproximou-se discretamente e quando estava prestes a segurar o braço do Uchiha a voz dele a interrompeu.

Sasuke: - Sabe que dia é hoje??

Karin: - Uhm?? -- Karin o olhou interrogativa, mas depois de alguns segundos de silêncio não conseguiu pensar em nada. -- Não...

Sasuke: - ... -- Era Natal... Exatamente três anos desde aquele dia.

Karin estranhou aquele silêncio, mas depois se recompôs e voltou ao seu plano inicial.

Karin: - Vamos Sasuke-kun, eu estou morrendo de frio.

Ela falou com uma voz manhosa enquanto praticamente jogava seu corpo sobre ele, talvez em busca de calor humano. Apesar do incômodo o Uchiha não fez menção de mover-se, continuava indiferente, mas então Karin fez menção de que iria tocar no cachecól. Com um movimento muito rápido Sasuke segurou a mão dela e provavelmente usou força demais porque a garota fez uma leve expressão de dor.

Sasuke: - Não toque. -- Ele afastou a mão dela e aproveitou para afastar-se também.

Karin: - Qual é o problema?? -- Ela o olhou indignada e Sasuke percebeu o quanto sua atitude foi estranha.

Porque proteger um simples cachecól?? Ele já estava encardido e velho, costumava ser azul marinho, mas agora chegava quase ao preto e além disso tinha um cheiro não muito agradável por falta de lavagem. O único detalhe que o tornava belo estava em uma das pontas, onde era possível notar o símbolo do clã Uchiha cuidadosamente costurado à mão, mas não era exatamente isso que o tornava importante para Sasuke.

Sasuke: - Nada.

Sem dizer mais nada ele deu as costas para ela e foi em direção ao acampamento. Aquela conversa não tinha futuro, porque nem ele sabia dizer o motivo que tornava aquele cachecól tão especial. Ou pelo menos não gostava de lembrar-se disso...

_Ele foi obrigado a deixá-la para trás,_

_Mas carregaria consigo ao menos uma lembrança dela..._

* * *

_O que acharam??_

_Como prometi, o link para o fórum é: (três w's)(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)forum(barra)SasuSaku(underline)Foreva(underline)XD(barra)46403_

_Não sou lá muito boa em oneshots, espero só que não tenha ficado muito confuso o.O _

_Por favor deixem reviews, a opinião de vocês me ajuda a melhorar e me insentiva a continuar claro... Ah! E desculpem qualquer erro ortográfico eu tentei ao máximo encontrá-los, mas às vezes eles escapam n.n"_

**_Feliz Natal para todos!!_**

**_Obrigada por ler_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	2. Noite de Natal

****_Olá! _

_Eu sei que faz um bom tempo que eu não apareço por aqui, mas é que as coisas na minha vida mudaram bastante e dificilmente conseguirei tempo para novas atualizações ou histórias... _

_Mas este fim de semana fiquei um pouco nostálgica e acho que ouvi muitas músicas natalinas, por isso decidi fazer uma pequena continuação para minha fic natalina..._

_Espero que gostem!_

* * *

**.: Noite de Natal :.**

Quatro longos anos haviam se passado desde aquela noite, a noite de Natal que Sakura parecia incapaz de esquecer. No entanto este ano não seria como os outros, porque já era hora de deixar o passado para trás. Nos três anos anteriores ela manteve a esperança de que a qualquer momento a campainha soaria e que seu amado estaria na porta a lhe esperar. Este ano ela decidiu que não valia mais a pena alimentar este sonho de menina.

Este ano não haveria visgo de Natal.

_Ninguém a culparia por tentar esquecer_

_Pois todos sabiam o quanto essa decisão a fazia sofrer_

Meses haviam se passado desde a luta da aliança shinobi contra Uchiha Madara e Uchiha Obito, e centenas de pessoas morreram para proteger a paz que o mundo agora desfrutava. Em algumas casas as famílias comemoravam por poderem estar juntas mais um ano, enquanto em outras as festividades natalinas perderam o brilho frente à lembrança de um ente querido que foi perdido.

Porém talvez nem mesmo a dor daqueles que haviam perdido alguém durante esta batalha, poderia se comparar à angústia de Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke, o rapaz que ela ainda teimava em amar, não estava morto, mas também ainda não estava à salvo da morte. Contra todas as expectativas ele lutara por Konoha contra Madara e Obito, mas pagara um preço alto por sua decisão.

Ninguém sabia o que havia motivado o Uchiha a mudar de lado tão repentinamente, mas todos sabiam que se não fosse por ele o mundo teria sido destruído. Naruto lutara bravamente junto com a aliança shinobi, porém ainda não eram o suficiente. Naruto conseguiu vencer Madara, mas apenas um Uchiha poderia controlar o juubi e foi o que Sasuke fez.

Ele apareceu quando a batalha parecia perdida e, além de ter controlado o juubi, o selou com um antigo selamento do clã Uchiha.

Porém desde então nunca mais abrira os olhos.

_Quanto tempo ainda teria que esperar?_

_Quantas lágrimas ainda teria que derramar? _

Tsunade foi uma das heroínas que se sacrificou por Konoha na luta contra Madara, por isso Naruto se tornou Hokage e não era ela quem tentava colocar bom senso no Uzumaki e na Haruno.

Shizune: - Vocês precisam entender que as chances dele são muito pequenas. Ele já não consegue respirar sem o auxílio do ventilador e a partir de agora a tendência é apenas piorar.

Apenas Sakura, Naruto e Shizune estavam na sala do Hokage, mas apesar do Uzumaki estar sentado na cadeira mais importante, era ele quem levava a bronca. Shizune parecia desesperada para que eles entendessem, mas os dois continuaram em silêncio.

Shizune: - Sakura, eu tenho esperança de que pelo menos você me entenda. Você sabe o que significa um paciente em coma piorar a ponto de precisar de um ventilador.

Sakura sentiu o nó em sua garganta se apertar de maneira incontrolável.

Shizune: - Vocês precisam perceber que está na hora de deixá-lo ir. Sasuke não voltará mais.

Sakura não aguentou ouvir aquelas palavras e saiu da sala do Hokage em disparada.

Shizune: - Sakura!

Naruto: - Deixe-a ir. - Naruto suspirou. - Nos dê um pouco mais de tempo, Shizune. Você sabe o quanto lutamos para trazê-lo de volta e sabe o quanto a Sakura-chan ainda o ama. Nós sabemos que isso não pode continuar para sempre, mas não estamos preparados para deixá-lo ir.

Shizune: - Eu sei, mas vocês têm que começar a aceitar essa idéia. Nós não sabemos o que aconteceu com Sasuke depois que ele selou o juubi, por isso não há mais nada que possamos fazer por ele. Já se passaram seis meses, Naruto.

Naruto: - Você entende o que está nos pedindo? Sasuke é o irmão que eu nunca tiv pessoa mais importante para a Sakura-chan. Tudo o que nós fizemos até hoje foi para tê-lo de volta e quando ele mais precisou nós falhamos. Sasuke é o verdadeiro herói de Konoha e merece a chance de se recuperar.

Shizune: - Eu sei como vocês se sentem e também sou grata pelo que Sasuke fez por Konoha, mas você e Sakura já sofreram demais por ele. - Shizune suspirou. - Se não quer fazer isso por você, faça pela Sakura. Liberte-a desse sofrimento, Naruto. Ela precisa seguir em frente.

Shizune desistiu de discutir mais o assunto e por isso se dirigiu à porta, mas assim que girou a maçaneta Naruto a interrompeu.

Naruto: - Nos dê mais um mês. Se ele não acordar até o ano novo... Você tem minha autorização para desligar as máquinas.

Shizune: - Arigatou, Naruto. Espero que um dia me perdoe, mas estou fazendo isso por vocês.

_Todo aquele sofrimento me consumia _

_Mas meu amor parecia apenas aumentar a cada dia_

Depois de ter ouvido aquelas palavras duras de Shizune, Sakura se viu obrigada a correr até o hospital. Ela não queria acreditar no que ouvira, mas seu lado racional sabia que Shizune tinha razão. A cada dia que passava, Sasuke estava mais próximo da morte.

Sakura já conhecia o caminho para o quarto do Uchiha, assim que entrou se sentou na cadeira de acompanhante e se debruçou sobre a cama ao lado dele. Ela envolveu o rosto com os braços e deixou que suas lágrimas molhassem os lençóis da cama.

Ela chorou até não ter mais forças para respirar.

Quando ela finalmente se acalmou, Sakura levantou da cadeira de acompanhante e se sentou na lateral da cama. Assim ela conseguia ver melhor as belas feições de Sasuke e delicadamente tocou o rosto dele da maçã do rosto até o queixo. Porém ver seu rosto já não era mais o bastante, pois o que ela mais queria era ver seus olhos mais uma vez.

Sasuke já não era mais o garotinho de 12 anos com quem ela convivera durante seus dias de academia. Ele já era um homem e se tornara ainda mais atraente. Seu corpo foi moldado pelos longos treinos e terríveis batalhas, seu rosto ganhou linhas mais duras e ângulos mais masculinos, mas sua pele continuava a ser bem clara em um belo contraste com seus cabelos negros.

A verdade é que ela se apaixonara pelo Uchiha pela aparência dele, mas o tempo e a convivência fizeram com que aquele sentimento se transformasse em amor. Apenas um sentimento tão verdadeiro poderia suportar tantos anos e tantas provações, por isso a cada dia ela tinha mais certeza de que o amava e de que não seria capaz de sentir o mesmo por mais ninguém.

Sakura: - Sasuke-kun... Volte para mim, por favor. - Ela voltou a soluçar. - Eu prometo que irei esperar, mas preciso que me dê um sinal... Eu quero continuar a acreditar, mas é difícil... Eu não quero desistir, mas não sei até quando posso suportar.

Ela queria acreditar que ele acordaria, mas o mundo inteiro parecia discordar dela.

Sakura: - Eu sei que você nunca me pediu que esperasse, mas eu imploro que seja egoísta apenas desta vez... Por favor, Sasuke-kun. Eu não posso perdê-lo de novo.

Dois dias depois os médicos constataram uma melhora e foi possível retirar a ventilação mecânica, mas ele continuou desacordado.

_Apesar da esperança eu precisava começar a tentar esquecer o que te fazia especial_

_Por isso não havia data melhor do que o Natal _

- Feliz Natal, Hokage-sama!

Naruto sorriu para a simpática recepcionista do hospital e para a enfermeira que estavam próximas ao balcão de entrada.

Naruto: - Feliz Natal. - Ele já sabia o caminho para o quarto do amigo, por isso não perdeu tempo na recepção, mas seu semblante triste não passou despercebido pelas duas mulheres.

- O que será que aconteceu com ele? Ele parece tão triste...

- Ele deve saber que o estado de saúde do Uchiha-san continua a piorar.

O hospital estava mais vazio do que de costume, mas era esperado para uma noite de Natal. Naruto cumprimentou mais duas enfermeiras que passaram por ele no corredor e depois parou na frente da porta do leito 302. Hoje seria uma visita diferente, por isso ele respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta. Ele entrou, fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou-se na cadeira de acompanhante.

Depois de tantos meses ele se acostumou a falar com Sasuke sem esperar por uma resposta, mas hoje seu monólogo não teria o ar agradável e despreocupado de sempre, por isso Naruto se manteve em silêncio por muito tempo.

Naruto: - Teme... Sabe que dia é hoje? Hoje é noite de Natal...

Mesmo em seus tempos de academia Sasuke nunca foi de conversar com seus companheiros de equipe, por isso Naruto não se incomodava tanto por não receber uma resposta. O que mais o perturbava era não poder ver a expressão de tédio no rosto do Uchiha, por isso ele adquiriu o hábito de observar o céu através da janela enquanto conversava com o Uchiha. Hoje uma bela Lua cheia iluminava a noite.

Naruto: - Eu decidi ter uma conversa séria com você.

Longos minutos se passaram até que o loiro juntasse coragem para continuar.

Naruto: - Teme... Se ainda estiver ai quero que me escute... Eu não consigo mais ver a Sakura-chan sofrer... Ela precisa de você... Nós precisamos de você.

Se dependesse apenas dele, Naruto esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário, pois ele tinha certeza que Sasuke um dia acordaria. O problema é que seus amigos começaram a pressioná-lo a tomar uma decisão, pois todos sabiam o quanto a espera fazia Sakura sofrer. Ela escondia seus verdadeiros sentimentos atrás de sorrisos, mas ela não estava bem e mesmo sua saúde estava sendo comprometida.

Naruto: - Eu não sei porque hoje é um dia especial para a Sakura-chan, mas eu sei que tem alguma coisa a ver com você e foi por isso que ela escolheu esta data...

Naruto: - Eu acho que ela não te contou, mas a partir de hoje ela vai tentar te esquecer... - Naruto respirou fundo. - Por isso Teme... Se não for para acordar hoje, vou pedir que a liberte desse sofrimento... Vou pedir que deixe a Sakura-chan te esquecer.

Dizer aquilo foi mais difícil do que ele imaginava e a Lua foi a única testemunha de suas lágrimas silenciosas.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There is just one thing I need_

Dentro de exatos sessenta minutos o relógio marcaria meia noite e Sakura se forçaria a cumprir a promessa feita a Ino e a Shizune.

Era desesperador imaginar que ela concordara em tentar esquecer Sasuke, mas ela sabia que era um mal necessário. Já era hora de parar de alimentar esperança e parar de viver em função do Uchiha, porém ninguém disse que seria uma tarefa fácil.

Sakura participou da ceia de Natal na casa de seus pais, mas voltou cedo para seu apartamento com a desculpa de que precisava dormir cedo para trabalhar amanhã. Ela queria estar sozinha quando desse meia noite, pois decidira que faria um ritual de passagem para marcar sua decisão.

Ela estava sentada próxima à lareira com o ramo de visgo de Natal em suas mãos, enquanto assistia o tremular das chamas seus dedos acariciavam as folhas do enfeite e ela se deixou mergulhar nas lembranças que tinha do Uchiha.

Ela ainda se lembrava com clareza dos dias de academia quando o idolatrava por sua beleza e por suas habilidades. Depois sorriu ao se recordar dos dias junto ao time 7, quando seu sentimento de admiração infantil se tornou algo mais forte mesmo sem que ela tivesse percebido. Com carinho ela se lembrou das dezenas de vezes em que Sasuke a salvou do perigo e com muita dor se lembrou dos últimos dias dele em Konoha. O dia em que ele recebeu o selo amaldiçoado de Orochimaru e a noite na qual ela tentou impedí-lo de partir, ainda estavam vívidos em suas lembranças.

Mas apenas quando seu olhar se voltou para o visgo em suas mãos foi que ela permitiu que as lágrimas riscassem seu rosto.

_Sasuke deu um passo para frente e sem qualquer aviso pousou os lábios sobre os da Haruno. Não foi nada além de um selinho, mas durou eternos segundos para aqueles dois. Sakura foi pega de surpresa e sequer foi capaz de reagir, apenas pôde notar o quanto os lábios dele estavam frios._

_Sasuke: - Feliz Natal._

_Sem dizer mais nada ele deu as costas para Sakura e tomou o caminho para casa em passos lentos, deixando para trás uma garota confusa que conseguiu apenas levar uma das mãos aos lábios como se não acreditasse no que acabara de acontecer e ao mesmo tempo tentasse gravar mentalmente cada detalhe daquela sensação única._

Sakura sabia o quanto seria difícil esquecer esta lembrança, por isso decidira que queimaria aquele visgo de Natal no fim das doze baladas da meia noite. Quando a primeira badalada soou uma dor incrível a invadiu e ela apertou o visgo em sua mão, mas conforme a contagem regressiva continuava ela juntou coragem para deixar o ramo sobre as chamas da lareira.

Na décima segunda ela soltaria o visgo e deixaria que as lembranças de Sasuke desaparecessem com ele.

_"11... 12."_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

Segundos depois a campainha soou pela primeira vez e ela acreditou que era um truque de sua mente doentia na tentativa de enlouquecê-la, mas na terceira ela percebeu que não era sua imaginação. Ela limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto e foi atender a porta sem nem ao menos tentar adivinhar quem seria àquela hora. Sakura estava cansada demais para pensar, ela estava exausta emocionalmente.

E quando a porta se abriu ela até se esqueceu do que precisava fazer para respirar.

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Sakura apenas despertou do transe quando dedos gelados encostaram em sua mão para abrí-la e tirar dela o ramo de visgo. As pobres folhas foram amassadas impiedosamente, mas não era a beleza que importava. Em questão de segundos o visgo foi colocado no lugar em que deveria estar e do qual não deveria ter saído.

Ele deu um passo a frente e seus lábios gelados se encontraram com os da Haruno como acontecera há quatro anos. No entanto desta vez o beijo não carregava a mesma inocência infantil e não durou poucos segundos, afinal depois de anos de separação eles finalmente compreendiam seus sentimentos. Os dois apenas se separaram quando a necessidade por ar se tornou insuportável.

- Feliz Natal. - Finalmente ela reencontrou os olhos negros de seus sonhos e lembranças, por isso as lágrimas de alegria foram inevitáveis.

Sakura: - Sasuke-kun...

Sakura envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços e deixou que o peso de seu corpo caísse sobre ele, Sasuke se surpreendeu, mas correspondeu o abraço ao colocar os braços ao redor da cintura dela. Eles permaneceram assim por muitos minutos sem se importar com o frio cortante de inverno.

Afinal tudo o que eles mais desejavam havia se tornado realidade naquela noite de Natal.

_Ele não permitiria que ela o esquecesse _

_Mesmo que isso significasse jamais dar as costas para ela outra vez_

* * *

_Espero que gostem... Meio depre, mas não consegui imaginar um fim melhor para a fic sem fugir muito da personalidade do Sasuke..._

_**FELIZ NATAL!**  
_


End file.
